


Confession

by fieryhotaru



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Thorki - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: Takes place after Avengers and then after Ragnarok. Thor wants to hear Loki's truth. Loki tells it, but Thor doesn't believe it. Thor/Loki rated for gay sex and language.





	1. Chapter 1

Confession

:::

The royal brothers of Asgard landed on the Bifrost, holding the Tesseract in their hands. Thor gazed at Loki angrily, still processing what his little brother had done on Earth, allowing an alien race to destroy a city and kill thousands of people. In the past, Loki would be the one to clean up his brother’s messes, but now the tables have turned. Loki could only stare at his “brother”, unable to speak because of the gag. “Welcome home, Your Highness.” Heimdall greets Thor. “I have already told your father of you and your friends’ victory on Midgard and expects to see both of you soon.”

“Thank you, friend.” Thor says. “However, I need some time alone with my brother before we see Father.” Loki looks at him strangely.

“Hm… very well.” Is all Heimdall says before letting the brothers pass. After a long, silent walk on the Rainbow Bridge, Thor hands the Tesseract to the guards, telling them to put it in the vault and to prepare a room in the dungeon for Loki. The God of Thunder took his brother to a nearby torture chamber (although they’re not really used for that anymore, just storage) and threw him inside. Loki lands on his knees painfully, groaning under the gag. Thor puts down the hammer and pulls the gag off very roughly.

“Ow.” The God of Mischief says, exercising his jaw back and forth. “What are we doing here?”

“…” Thor hadn’t really thought about it in all honesty. He wanted to talk, yes, but where to start was the question.

“Do you want me to confess?” Loki laughs under his breath.

“That’s part of it.” The blonde man looked down at his once beloved brother. “I want to know why, Loki. Why you hate the family that brought you in and loved you, why you betrayed them and your realm, and attempted to destroy Midgard claiming to have the right to rule over them?!”

“One doesn’t become a king by simply asking.” Loki smiled. “Why not ask your father about it?”

“ _Our_ father.” Thor twisted the conversation they had earlier. “How can you be so blind, brother?”

“DON’T you dare speak to me about who’s blind!” Loki suddenly lashed out. “You never knew how I felt! I, who was the spare, who always lived in your shadow! Mother and Father always favoured you; you attract everyone, so many women at your feet, never once looking at me…”

“What nonsense! I always gave you my attention…”

“Not the attention I wanted.” Loki paused, letting the words sink in for his oafish brother.

“Wh-what do you…” Thor had never been more confused, however.

“Now you know, ‘Brother’.” The brunette could only laugh in shame. “You wanted a confession? Here it comes.” He stood up awkwardly with the chains dangling from his ankles, daring to look into his brother’s perfect blue eyes. “I always thought I was disgusting, wrong… you would brag to me about your sexual escapades, and I hated you for it. You have no idea how many days I would spend in my room thinking about you, _fantasizing_ … it was vile, incestuous… until the day Odin finally tells me that I’m not really his son, it all makes sense. I was happy and angry all at once. But you were banished, and started seeing that mortal. And you come back, acting all righteous, making Father proud _again_ … it was better that I forget you all and leave, find my own place in the universe. And yet…” He didn’t realize that tears were streaming down his face. “I still yearned for you. I loved you and hated you… I believe that’s how people go mad.” It was silent between them for a few minutes.

“You… make up some elaborate stories, Loki.” He shook his head, refusing to be swayed by such a claim. Loki scoffed, coming closer so he was inches from his brother’s face.

“It’s a shame. After all these years of being together, you still don’t know when I’m lying and when I’m telling the truth.” His voice cracked and his eyes burned with tears, but he cleared his throat, regaining composure. “Now then, if you would be so kind as to take me to Odin so we can get this over with?” Thor pulls at the chains around his brother’s neck, escorting him out of the room and letting the guards take it from where they left off. The God of Mischief looks back at his brother one last time, a shameful look on his face.

Perhaps Loki wasn’t lying.

But… Thor was not expecting this. To hear that his adopted brother loved him like _that_ of all things… he just couldn’t fathom it. Loki would occasionally throw a flirty quip out there, but he thought those were just jokes. He does remember Loki being jealous of him, all the attention he got from everyone, especially women. He thought Loki just wanted a girl or two for himself, or guys, whatever he was into. There was nothing wrong with being homosexual on Asgard, but incest is punished. Having to keep it to himself all these years only to find out that they weren’t really brothers after all…

No. This is Loki we’re talking about. He’s a terrific liar, and was most likely trying to talk his way out of imprisonment. He’s made perfectly clear that he cares about no one but himself. That’s all it was.

:::

That’s all it was supposed to be. Since then, Thor thought a lot about his brother’s words: while speaking with him after his mother was murdered, his ‘death’, even after that, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was one of the many reasons why he and Jane mutually dumped each other. He actually started to imagine what his life would have been like if they knew they weren’t truly related, if Loki would have confessed sooner, if they would have had a romantic relationship, and maybe the brunette would have never betrayed them. Then Thor would shake his head, realizing how absurd that all was, since he’s never been interested in men like that. Being posthumously sexually attracted to your adoptive brother… the God of Thunder definitely has some issues.

Of course, these feelings are put on the shelf when Loki takes over Asgard under the guise of playing the Allfather. How could he do that to the man what loved and raised him? Sure, Odin’s not perfect and has made many mistakes, the biggest being not telling his sons about their evil sister sooner, and then maybe Loki wouldn’t have stripped the king of his powers and sent him to Earth.

Who knows what goes on inside that head? Loki probably doesn’t know himself half the time.

But this time, Loki played the hero. He actually had his schemes in check, for once. And… he was standing right here, in Thor’s bedroom. No illusions. He says, “I’m here,”   
with that adorable smirk, and Thor’s mind is flooded with only one thought: I must have him. He takes three long strides toward his brother, backing him against the door, placing his big hands on either shoulder, just to make sure he’s still there. Satisfied, he locks the door, invading Loki’s personal space. The God of Mischief looks at the taller man, confused and a little scared. Thor just smiles, cupping his chin with his fingers before pulling him in for a kiss.

The younger was indeed shocked, never expecting this. Yet, he decided to go with it, having waited long enough for this oaf to see things his way. He reached up and threaded his fingers through now short hair - which he decided he liked right from the start – and tilted his head more, making the kiss deeper. Thor wraps his arms around the small of his back, pulling him closer still, heat already pooling in their groins. Loki moans into the kiss, fingers now clawing at his brother’s scalp, neck, arms, any flesh he could get his hands on. Thor growls deep in his throat, learning that this would be a hard and fast tryst, and for now, that would suit their needs. Later, they can be slow and gentle, perhaps have a good talk in between. The blonde grips black hair, pulling their kiss apart so they could breathe.

“Brother…” Loki says between gasps. “That wasn’t a hug.” He jokes. Thor just clicks his tongue (but can’t stop the smirk crossing his face) and begins ripping off his brother’s cape and tight shirt before crashing their lips and bodies together again. As their tongues battle each other’s, they try to make their way to the bed. Loki bumps into it from behind his knees. His older brother shoves him onto the mattress, taking off his chest plate quickly. The raven-haired man sighs in awe at the rippling body before him, and in no time that body was on his, perfect lips kissing his long neck and pointed shoulders. Loki’s hands rove anywhere they can reach: shoulders, back, chest, abdominals, ass and…

“!” Thor’s hips jerk forward in surprise and need. He didn’t realize how achingly hard he was till now. His adoptive brother was a marvelous kisser, and good with his hands, oh… his hands were undoing the front of his pants and searching for his manhood. Thor moans again when Loki takes it out of his pants and begins to stroke, making him harder still.

“What’s the matter?” Loki asks in his brother’s ear. “Did you think me a virgin?”

“No, just…” The God of Thunder loses his train of thought as Loki oh-so-lightly scrapes his nail over the slit and laughs.

“I’m assuming you never sucked a dick, either.” Loki says crassly. “I could transform, if you’d like.”

“No.” Thor said firmly, stroking curly black hair. “I will have you like this.” He pulls Loki’s trousers off with a hard tug, revealing his hardness. It is true; Thor has never been with a man, but he knows how it’s done, and he knows what feels good when receiving fellatio. How hard could it be? His calloused hand wraps around Loki’s cock, slowly tugging it while reaching over to bite a tempting nipple.

“Ah!” Loki gasped, throwing his head back on the mattress and his hips bucking upwards. Long fingers find purchase with short blonde hair again, while Thor licks the nub that he has just bruised. “Hopefully you’re not this rough with the ladies.”

“Quit mentioning past lovers.” Thor says. “Besides, I know you can handle it.”

“And then some.” The God of Mischief grins, which is immediately replaced by a grimace of pain as teeth meet his other nipple. Thor feels pre-cum on the tips of his fingers and his cock twitch, thinking he should speed up the process by traveling down that lean-muscled body with his mouth. He gave the head of his brother’s cock a tentative lick, testing the taste. Bittersweet: a perfect flavor. He looks up at Loki, who is flushed and heavily breathing, emerald eyes begging for Thor to suck him. The blonde takes the head into his hot mouth and Loki groans in satisfaction, his fingers now twisting in the bedsheets.

The God of Thunder never truly realized the power of giving head until now. It is widely believed that the one receiving fellatio is the one in charge, but the one giving is the one making the receiver squirm, moan and shudder, lost in a world of ecstasy. He was the one in control of Loki’s reactions, and it was very empowering indeed. His big hand massaged the testicles and his tongue slid languidly on the underside of his penis, all the while watching his brother’s sexy responses to his ministrations.

“Uuunnh… yes… Thor…” The raven-haired God is a mess above his lover, head pressed into the bed, whining and moaning his brother’s name, every so often looking down into an electric blue eye (oh, how he missed the other), wanting to come but also wanting this to last as long as possible. Thor takes it all into his mouth, remembering that he doesn’t have a gag reflex. Still, the back of his throat tightens around Loki’s cock and he yelps in surprise, coming hard in Thor’s mouth. The blonde pulls back, coughing a little but still swallows as much as he can, wiping the excess away swiftly. He looks down at his work: the God of Mischief splayed out on the bed, sweaty and panting, curly hair fanning out around his head and bruised and bitten chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Loki…” Thor smiles, crawling over him to give him a gentle kiss. Suddenly, his brother recovers and pulls Thor down, smashing their lips together, sucking the air out of each other. “So greedy.” Says Thor as he’s able to take a breath.

“Do you even realize how long I’ve been waiting to kiss you? For you to suck my cock? For you to be inside me? I am still waiting on that one.” He says in Thor’s ear. “Fuck me, Thor. Fuck me all night and into the morning. We have millennia to make up for.”

“I-Indeed.” The God of Thunder was taken aback by the language. He never heard his brother talk this way, not even jokingly. He remembered how hard he was, hard enough to cut diamonds. “Although, I should find something to make it easier.”

“Check the drawers, there’s got to be something. This is a ship of the Grand Master, after all.” Loki lets go of his brother so he could get up and search the dresser for lubricant. It didn’t take him long to find a drawer full of small bottles suited for the occasion. He just picked one quickly and turned around to find Loki shamelessly stroking himself with his legs spread wide, exposing his adorable pink hole. Thor nearly breaks the bottle he’s holding, deciding to remove his pants before mounting his brother again. The God of Mischief is about to turn around so he was on all fours.

“No, wait.” Thor stops him. “I want to see your face.” Loki nods, agreeing that’s a better idea. He spreads his legs again and Thor comes in between them, opening the bottle and pouring lube on his fingers. It was really good stuff, too, like liquid glass with a scent of vanilla. He’s about to put a finger to Loki’s opening when he catches the brunette staring worriedly at Thor’s huge and thick erection. The blonde God couldn’t help but feel smug and snickered at his expression. “What? You’ve seen me naked before.”

“I know, I had forgotten just how big…” Loki realized how ridiculous he sounded when he looked up at Thor’s stupid smirking face. He blushes and kicks Thor in the stomach, of course the blonde hardly feels a thing.

“You need not worry, brother.” He leans over, kissing that long, beautiful neck while circling his entrance with slicked fingers. “After all, you said you could handle it.”

“I did.” Loki relaxes his muscles and a thick finger enters him easily. “ _Ah_ … and I will.” He grabs those huge shoulders as Thor works him open. The raven-haired God is impatient, rutting his hips upwards into his brother’s fingers, ever wanting more.

“You are beautiful, Loki. Gorgeous. You tempt me even when you aren’t around, even when you’re…”

“When I what?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“Never mind.”

“When I’m dead?” Loki laughs as Thor grumbles angrily. “Please tell me you masturbated to my image after you thought I was dead.”

“It’s not funny, Loki.” Thor frowned.

“Are you joking? It’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!” He kept laughing until his brother jammed three fingers into him and covered his lips with his own, biting Loki’s lower lip before he let go.

“You will never pretend to be dead again, do you understand?” Thor growls. “I am about to make you mine, so you will at least do that much for me. Leave your tricks for your enemies. I am not one of them, and neither is anyone on this ship.”

“… Yes, Your Majesty.” The God of Mischief is taken by Thor’s tone. He hated promises, since they were impossible to keep, but if it would get the oaf to fuck him already, then he would gladly promise anything.

“And don’t mock my kingship.” He doesn’t believe Loki’s statement.

“Oh no. I am actually proud to call you King.” The raven-haired man says. “Back then, during your ceremony, you did not deserve it. You were an arrogant meathead with a temper. Even before Hela’s return you weren’t ready. But now…” Loki takes Thor’s hand and kisses the back gently. “Now you are truly a King.”

“…” Thor can’t help but swell with pride at those words, even though a part of him is unsure of Loki’s truthfulness. He quickly lubes up his cock and aims it at his brother’s entrance while also using his arm to brace Loki’s leg up. Loki smirks, knowing that would send him over the edge. His smirk twists into something between pleasure and pain as the head of Thor’s huge cock slips inside him. The blonde thrusts forward slowly until he is met with resistance.

“Oh Valhalla, Thor, yes… _finally_ …” Loki cries, his lower back arching off the mattress and relaxing his bottom as much as possible.

“Loki…” The God of Thunder pushes in more, hissing due to his brother’s amazing tightness. He strokes his dark hair, hoping it would help him relax. Loki does relax into the touch, taking Thor’s hand with his own, curling their fingers together.

“Move, you big oaf.” Loki pants out, looking up at his King through half-lidded eyes that were close to shedding tears. Thor agreed, and began thrusting deeply into the God below him. Loki gasps in delight, wrapping his gorgeous legs around Thor’s hips, pulling him closer so those cut abdominals could slide against his aching cock. “Nnngh… yes, _yes_ , Thor… brother…” For some reason, being called brother during sex wasn’t a turn-off for the blue-eyed God. Loki keeps talking, urging Thor on while Thor grinds harder and faster. They are being rather loud with their groans and the bed creaking; anyone walking by could surely hear them, but they didn’t care at the moment. Thor decides to change their position slightly, pulling Loki’s hips up and onto his lap, sitting up and placing his hands behind his knees. As he did that, he unknowingly hit Loki’s prostate. “AH!”

“What, what? Did I hurt you?” The God of Thunder asks about to pull out.

“No!” Loki reaches to grab Thor’s side, stopping his motions. “No, you idiot! Don’t you know how sex with a man works?”

“I guess it wasn’t clear that this is my first time with a man.” He says matter-of-factly.

“Strike that spot again.” Loki growls, pushing himself closer to his lover and clenching around him. The blonde moans at that and nods, thrusting downward to find his prostate. “Curve your hips upward… ah… that’s it…” A few more thrusts and… “AH! YES, THOR, RIGHT THERE, AGAIN!” Thor abides, smirking as he plunges into his ‘brother’, grunting like an animal and sweating only a bit, looking down at the lewd faces and motions Loki made. “Oh fuck yes, brother… aaaahnn… right there, fuck me, make me yours…”

“Yes Loki, you’re mine now… all mine…” Thor is lightning fast now in his thrusts, pounding into his new lover with everything that he has, hopefully hitting that place every time – and he was – to drive the God of Mischief over the edge along with him. “Looookiiii…!” He reaches down to tug at Loki’s leaking erection.

“Thor, _Thor,_ THOR!” He comes, stripes of semen landing on both their stomachs. Thor drives home a few more times until he comes as well, hot spurts shooting deep inside the God below him. They looked at each other, the afterglow beautiful on their faces, utterly satisfied with what they were able to do to each other. Thor leans down, tenderly kissing his brother’s cheek.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“As a brother or a lover?” Loki can’t help but ask.

“Both.” Thor responds honestly. “Despite all you’ve done, I can’t help but care for you. I always have, but… now it’s more. Now that we’ve shared this…” His brother was silent for a while. Thor lifts himself off of Loki, finding a towel to clean himself with and tossing it to the raven-haired God so he could do the same. As Loki did the same, he couldn’t help but feel guilt, which is something he’s been feeling lately ever since Odin – his father – died in front of him. This whole mess was his fault, and he knew it was about to get even messier. He knew this was just the beginning of their problems. If he told Thor what he knew, what would his idiot brother do? What was coming was a fight that not even the God of Thunder and King of Asgard could win, and he finally has Thor to himself, so… should he continue to keep his secret?

“Brother, I…” Loki begins, but Thor holds his hand up.

“I don’t want you to force yourself to say anything, Loki.”

“You daft oaf.” Loki shakes his head. “I told you before, didn’t I? Never doubt… that I love you.” Now it was Thor’s turn to be speechless. Loki could only smile. “Now, give us a kiss.” Thor snickers, gladly accepting this time around and giving his brother a sweet kiss. “By the way, what are you getting dressed for? I’m anxious for more rounds.” He carefully bites Thor’s ear.

“We have a meeting with our people.”

“People can wait for their King, especially if he has better things to do.”

“You don’t always give the best advice, brother.” Thor pulls away from a pouting Loki. “It will be a short gathering. We are just planning on where we shall move Asgard.”

“Allow me to make a list of places to _not_ settle.” Loki says half-jokingly while Thor laughs anyway. The oaf truly has no idea the dangers that are out there in the universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Confession

Chapter 2

:::

“Ah, I could use a bath.” Thor says upon seeing the one that was drawn for him in his chambers.

“Didn’t you already take one?” Loki asks, appearing from the shadows.

“How did you get in here?” He pretended to not be surprised.

“Don’t worry, no one saw me come in.” He smirks. “Unless it doesn’t matter if they do or not.”

“I’d rather they not. Not yet.” Thor starts removing his clothes. “Anyway, I took a shower earlier, not a bath.”

“Yet you still go to the meeting smelling of sex.” Loki flashes his famous smile.

“I’m sure… no one… noticed…”

“The green monster probably did. And you know Heimdall sees everything…”

“Enough!” The God of Thunder yelled, finished taking off his clothes. “Are you going to join me or not?” He steps in to the warm water and sits by the edge.

“I was just being polite and waiting to be invited.” The God of Mischief removes his clothes with magic, and they appear neatly folded on the chair nearby. Thor looks his brother up and down, not getting a chance to last time he was naked. He is beautiful, no question about that. Tall, lean figure, thin waist, amazing ass and lovely thighs, not to mention flawless, pale skin from head to toe. Stunning. “Shamelessly staring, are we?” Loki turns his back to Thor, showing off his backside while looking over his shoulder coyly. Wow, his back muscles, and his ass is perfect; Thor felt his cock twitch. He shook his head and coughed nervously. Loki snickers, turning around again to slowly step into the water, sitting opposite his brother.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Thor asks, distracting from the raven-haired God’s physique. “How did you get in here?”

“Magic.”

“Don’t lie.” Thor changed his tone. “Please, brother. Don’t lie to me anymore.” Loki was surprised at how perceptive Thor had become. Still, he wasn’t sure how the King would react to this. He sighed and waved his hand, and in it appeared the Tesseract. “I had a feeling.” Thor tried to remain calm. “Just couldn’t keep your hands off it, could you Loki?”

“How the hell else was I supposed to get off Asgard safely? Unless you were planning on leaving me to die?” Loki raises his voice.

“You could have escaped on the pleasure ship!”

“I wouldn’t have made it in time!”

“That thing is better off destroyed!”

“You CAN’T destroy them, remember? Your calculations are hilariously inaccurate all-around, Thor!” Loki took a breath, trying to keep calm. He makes the Tesseract disappear.

“Where is it?” Thor inches forward, grabbing Loki’s empty hand.

“Safe in my quarters.” The God of Mischief replies. “You are hilarious, brother. Only been King for one day and already making bad decisions.”

“Loki…” He lets go of his hand, realizing that everything Loki said is true. “Very well. If it cannot be destroyed, at least we can keep it from falling into the wrong hands. However, I want it in the vault, not your room.”

“Don’t trust me with it?”

“No. I don’t trust anyone with it. Infinity Stones make people do strange things.” Thor sinks more into the water. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“I hope you mean that.”

“Of course I do.” He says sternly, seeing a look of worry in emerald eyes. “What is it, brother?”

“…” Loki looks away, squirming in the tub. “There’s a reason why I faked my death. I’m a wanted man, Thor. I failed my sponsor; He lends me the Mind Stone to get the Tesseract, and I lose both shamefully. And he does not give second chances. If he finds out I’m alive and I held the Space Stone from him, and he probably already has…”

“Who is ‘he’?” Thor asks, moving closer to his brother.

“Thanos.” The name echoes through Thor’s head.

“So then,” The blonde God rolls his shoulders as if warming up to fight. “Point me in the direction of this Thanos and we…”

“NO, Thor.” Loki grabs his shoulders. “This is a fight no one can win, not you, not your friends…”

“Is he stronger than Hela?”

“He’s stronger than 100 Helas.” Loki tightens his grip. “And that’s without the Infinity Stones. You don’t want to lose me, and I don’t want to lose you. Please, Thor…” The Thunder God saw sincerity in those eyes.

“What is our plan, then?”

“Oh, can’t we talk about something else, or not talk at all?” Loki smooths his hands over Thor’s bare shoulders now, leaning in to kiss him temptingly.

“Yes, let’s talk about something else.” Thor straightens up. “Since you seem to know everything about my past lovers, perhaps you could tell me about yours.”

“And why do you care?”

“I don’t know.” He answered almost immediately. “I just thought all this time you were… what’s that word humans use… asexual.”

“The difference between you and me is that I keep my sexual encounters to myself out of respect for all involved, and you brashly brag to everyone you know of your glorious escapades.”

“So you’re not going to tell me who?”

“You wouldn’t know them. Most of them were prostitutes I would meet outside the city.”

“Men?”

“Both.” Loki smirked. “This one man, I… well, I used magic to change his appearance to look like you. He had no idea, of course.”

“… huh.” Was all Thor could say about that.

“Oh, and since I’m on an honest streak, I should tell you about my time on Sakaar.” He folded his hands together.

“You… You didn’t…”

“In order to keep my place by the Grand Master, I slept with him.”

“Loki!” Thor stood up, splashing water everywhere. “What the hell?! How could you sleep with that…?”

“I hardly enjoyed it.”

“So he forced you?”

“He propositioned me.” Loki put his hands up. “I said to him that I am a shapeshifter, and he was very interested in that concept. So, I agreed to entertain him while I plotted to overthrow him. I had never used sex as a weapon before… but, it was a good thing you showed up to put an end to that.”

“Your shapeshifting abilities?” Thor tried to imagine.

“He wanted me to transform into him so that he could have sex with himself.” Loki said straightforwardly.

“Dear Norns… alright I don’t want to hear anymore!” The God of Thunder sits down in the grand tub.

“Oh, good. Now we can get down to some business of our own.” He sits up straight. “I can transform for you, too, brother. Anyone or anything you like.” Loki shifts to look like the Grand Master, naked.

“Please Loki, that’s…” Thor thought he vomited a little. Good thing the lower half of his brother’s body was partly censored by the water.

“How about this?” Loki transforms into a naked Valkyrie, a lovely sight to behold indeed to any man, but Thor still scoffed and looked away. “Or this?” His raven-colored hair grows longer and fuller, face becomes softer but still high in the cheekbones, eyes less sunken in but still green, plumper lips and a new softer body with ample breasts.

“Who is that?”

“It’s me, Thor. As a woman.” He leaned back, showing off his breasts more. “I’ve been with men and women like this and with my other self. This body is simply another me.”

“It is a you I would like to try someday, but for now…” Thor moved closer. “I would like the real you.”

“Very well.” Loki turns back to his usual self.

“No, I mean…” Thor smiles awkwardly. “I want to see you as a Frost Giant. The original you.”

“… Excuse me?” The God of Mischief is taken aback by such a request.

“You can’t do it?”

“I can…”

“But you don’t want to.”

“… heh.” Loki laughed under his breath. “You know, I was raised to hate them, and I tried to kill them even after knowing I was one of them… I was never interested in their culture, their powers, anything at all about them… and I only saw my reflection as that once, and subsequently broke it…”

“If you don’t want to, I understand, brother. We can just…” He stopped when he observed pale skin turning blue, markings raised from the skin, and green eyes turning all red. Thor had never seen his brother look this way and honestly expected ugliness, but it was quite the opposite. Loki was still beautiful, same face, same body, just… blue. He reaches out to touch his cheek… the skin is tougher than before but still smooth, threading his fingers through thick black hair.

“Now you see me, brother.” He half-smiled. “Hideous.”

“No.” Thor cupped his face in both hands. “Beautiful. The most beautiful Frost Giant there ever was.” Before his brother could protest, Thor placed a soft kiss on blue lips. “Loki…” The kiss quickly got more heated, sliding tongues across each other’s in a beautiful dance. Loki’s fingers trace large muscles from top to bottom until he finds Thor’s member, oh so delicately stroking it, occasionally running his long, pointy nails over it. The God of Thunder grunts like an animal against thin lips, and Loki smiles. “Careful.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of hurting this.” The God of Mischief pushes Thor back. “Here, sit on the edge.” Thor sits on the edge of the tub and Loki positions himself between his legs. “If it so pleases my Lord.”

“I’m sure it will.” Thor grins. Loki does the same before sweetly sucking the tip of Thor’s cock, tongue slicking over the slit, tasting his pre-cum. One blue eye meets intense red before Loki swallows about half of that large cock. Thor groans, doing his best not to buck into his brother’s warm and very talented mouth. His tongue slides around it and his lips tighten in the right places. He takes it out of his mouth and moves to Thor’s testicles, sucking them playfully while nuzzling his dick with his face. The image is enough to make anyone lose it but the blonde God needs to hold it longer, watching Loki slick his tongue up the shaft and wrap his lips around it once more. “Oh Norns… Loki… I’m…” He grasps Loki’s shoulders in a bruising hold as he comes in his mouth, as Loki swallows it with ease. The raven-haired God snickers and wipes his chin.

“How was that… mmm!” Loki doesn’t get to finish his remark as Thor pulls him up for a hard kiss, not caring at all that he could taste his own semen. He then brutally kisses and bites his brother’s jotun flesh, which is hard to scar with blunt teeth. “I think I’ve broken you, dear brother.” He says, gasping delightfully during this display of possessiveness.

“You can say that again.” The God of Thunder turns Loki around and bends him over the edge of the bath, pulling at jet black hair with one hand and using two fingers to open his entrance with the other. “No one else has made me feel the way you do, Loki.” He leans down to say that in Loki’s ear.

“Ah~… I do bring out the best in you.” Loki trembles as he feels Thor’s breath and lips behind his ear, pushing back on his fingers. Thor tugs Loki’s head to the side so he can kiss him, working three digits inside him, now. “We don’t need all this preparation. We fucked an hour ago.”

“You don’t like taking your time about this, do you?”

“It’s not that…” Loki turns away, hoping that Frost Giant skin doesn’t flush. “It’s because I’ve been waiting too long for you, and…” _I have a feeling you’ll be taken from me…_

“You want as much of me as possible.” Thor figured for himself, pulling his fingers out and taking his own cock to align it with the raven-haired God’s entrance. “You can have me, brother. As much as you want.” He pushed the head of his cock into him, and he was still very tight.

“Nnnngh…” Loki bites his lip as he is stretched, and by the Gods did he love it.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Thor asks, massaging Loki’s shoulders.

“I am way more than alright. Please…” He looks over his shoulder, red eyes glistening and lips trembling. “Give me all of you.” Thor’s throat goes dry at the pretty sight and rocks his hips forward, pressing deeper into him slowly but fluidly. “Ah, yes… Thor…”

“Loki…” Thor looked down at the lewd sight: his cock all the way inside his brother, Loki trembling and arching his back, muscles tense under blue skin with raised marks that the blonde couldn’t help but reach out and touch. “Loki…” He growls again and grabs his hips, starting to move his own, sliding into Loki’s heat.

“Fuck… mmm… Th-Thor…” He tightens around him wonderfully, shamefully starting to drool. “S-Something about… being in this body… makes me feel it more… I don’t…”

“Just go with the feeling, brother.” The Lightning God says as he thrusts with precision, trying to locate his brother’s prostate. When he found it, Loki squealed like an animal in heat. It seems that Frost Giants have less self-control when it comes to sex. Loki cupped his hand over his mouth, very embarrassed. “No, Loki, I want to hear you scream like that again.” Thor pulls his arms back and holds onto his wrists as he pounds into him, and he cries and shrieked in protest and pleasure.

“AH-AH… DAMMIT… BROTHER… NNGH… AAAH!” Loki comes undone as Thor strikes his prostate over and over, completely unable to keep quiet. He screams Thor’s name as he comes, and the blonde can only do the same. The God of Mischief hangs boneless over the edge of the bathtub, breath struggling to return to normal. Meanwhile, Thor can barely stand, pulling out of his brother while holding on to his hips. However, when he pulls out, Loki’s hole is gaping and leaking his semen. Thor has never seen anything like that before, so the sight is enough to recharge him to want to claim Loki again. “Damn you, Thor.” Loki is still breathing raggedly as his skin returns to its usual form. “Who knows who could’ve heard…” He is yanked up and kissed brutally by his brother. “Thor, what…?”

“Loki, dear brother, I want you again.” Thor bites his slender shoulder several times.

“Mmph… very well, just give me a few… moments…” Loki says as he was pulled closer, fingers already prodding at his leaking hole. “Norns, I thought I was the insatiable one.”

“We have a millennia to make up for, right?” Thor kissed the marks he made on Loki’s shoulder. “I have so much love to give you.”

“And it’s finally the kind of love I need.” Loki smiles, resting his head on Thor’s shoulder. He wished this blissful moment of respite would last a lifetime.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry this took so long. It’s hard because I feel like I keep writing the same sex scene over again just with different characters. I hope you like it.
> 
> Taru-chan

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. Really grew attached to Thorki ever since Ragnarok, so here’s more for you to enjoy. I will make one more chapter and it will be out shortly. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
